


you're alone (it must be you that wants us apart)

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Daisy changing her name, Daisy's Parents - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inhumans (Marvel), Sex, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Vaginal Fingering, skoulsonfest2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skoulsonfest2k16 - DAY 7 · 24 January - interspecies romance</p><p>Daisy thinks she's at the rotten center of everything and tries to push them all away.  Coulson never cared if Daisy was human or Inhuman.  A companion/prequel to 'i never lost control' from Day 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're alone (it must be you that wants us apart)

“Daisy, what are you doing?”

She doesn’t look at up at him, just keeps applying the gel to her shoulder, wincing at the sting of it.

He crosses the empty medbay and stops short of her, watching her twist around to try to get at spot just out of eye sight and then the frustration in her grows until she throws the tube of the topical against the ground.

“Let me,” he says, bending down to pick it up.

“No,” she says, gripping the edge of the table she’s sitting on.  “I told you, no humans.”

“I know you managed to scare everyone away,” he says, standing back up and meeting her eyes. “You don’t scare me.”

He’s holding the tube out towards her with an eyebrow raised in challenge.

“I could make you afraid,” she says coldly, but he doesn’t buy the act.

“You could try,” he sighs, wanting to sound unflappable.  She could hurt him, it’s true.  But she wouldn’t.  Not on purpose.  “You’re afraid of hurting me.”

Her eyes get big for a moment, and he knows he’s reached her, touched something inside, familiar.

“I’m sorry for all of this,” he says quietly, putting his fingers against her bare shoulder to turn her.

“Why should you be sorry?” she asks, complying. “I caused it.  All those people’s lives are ruined.  Because of _me_.”

“You were trying to save lives,” he reminds her, pulling aside the strap of her tank with his prosthetic. “You still are.”

He applies the gel as she winces and then finds the cap on the table, then sets it down.

“I’m sorry,” he says again. “For everything you’ve lost.”

She puts her fingers on his wrist at that, and stops him from applying the bandage to her shoulder.

“You mean like my humanity?”

He meets her eyes slowly, carefully thinking over what he wants to say before he says it.

“Is that why you couldn’t stop calling me ‘Skye’?” she asks, choking on the word a bit.

“I don’t care if you’re human or Inhuman,” he says back at her, too fast, and he can see it in her eyes.  She’s looking for a fight. “I never wanted you to have more pain.  I can’t imagine-“

“You should care,” she says bitterly, letting go of his wrist so he can continue. “I’m dangerous.  You would still have a hand if you had never met me.”

“Maybe,” he says, taking that hand and turning her towards him with her other shoulder until she looks at him. “But then I never would’ve met you.”

“I’m a weapon,” she tells him through her teeth.  “How can you even argue that after today?”

“Your father didn’t think your mother was a weapon.  He loved her because she was kind.  He told me.”

She tries to pull back, looking shocked by the words, by his face, unexpected during all of this pain and destruction.  Death.

“He was wrong,” she says, shaking her head, but she can’t take her eyes away.  “And foolish.” This is getting through to her, she knows he’s right.

“I believe him, Daisy, because you’re-“  His human hand is touching the side of her face, his thumb tracing over her cheek. “You’re so kind.”

Her fingers wrap around his, and she pulls them away from her face.

“She didn’t deserve what happened to her,” he goes on, stepping closer to her, until he feels her knees brush against his legs.  And her hand still hasn’t left his.  “Neither do you.”

Silence, and he can’t tell exactly what she is thinking, only that her eyes leave his for a moment and look elsewhere.  At his chest, strangely, like she’s searching.

He squeezes her fingers, wanting her to go on and she flicks her eyes back on his then pushes herself up off the table until she standing against him, their bodies fitted against each other.

Her mouth touches his, just barely, like she’s daring him to stop her, and he’s impatient now, closing the breath of air between them to kiss her.

A little nothing of a kiss.  Too much of nothing for the moment, and he steps closer to her, trapping her against the table, wrapping his other hand around her waist to have her in his arms.

She sighs against his mouth and then lets go of his hand, drawing her fingernails against the nape of his neck, changing the angle of the kiss, so she can have more.

“Daisy,” he groans her name into her mouth, and that seems to spur her on more. Her fingers are already on his belt, taking it apart.

He thinks they should probably think twice about doing this here, like this, when everything’s still so raw.  Instead he kisses along her jaw, getting his lips against her neck, sliding his hand up underneath her tank until he gets to her bra and pushes his fingers up under the sports fabric.

She sounds so relieved when her brushes over her nipple, or it could be that her hand is suddenly around his cock.

He moans loudly at the feeling of her hand on him, and he’s sure it’s that.

“Damn, Phil.”

Pulling back for a moment, he looks down at her hand wrapped around him, stroking him eagerly, and he’s definitely hard as nails.

He kisses her back hard, trying to concentrate, because all his blood is rushing to one place right now, and this won’t last much longer.

It’s a bit of a tangle to get her jeans down, since his prosthetic isn’t great with the button, but she helps him, and he feels all over her for a moment, caressing her stomach, and grabbing at her ass through the lace of her underwear, trying to pay attention to what she likes before he slips his fingers beneath the lace.

She’s warm and wet and his mind is definitely almost on one track now, as he slips a finger into her and feels her mouth pause against his chin.

He knows she’s looking down to watch his finger slipping in and out of her.

“Oh, wow,” she says twisting her fingers in his shirt. “That’s hot.”

He just wants her to feel good, before he loses it altogether, and she’s loving this.  “You like this.”

“It’s just,” she bites her lip, like she’s holding something back. “You’re my boss.  That’s bad, right?” she says, giving him a guilty look. “That’s why I never-“

He kisses her again before she can go on, and takes his fingers away, puts his cock there instead.

“Yes, it’s bad,” he admits, groaning as she bites his lower lip, or because he’s sliding his cock into her.  “It’s why I couldn’t-“

He braces his hands against the table behind her once he’s deep in her, trying not to come just from that.  And the idea she’s wanted him like this before.

Her leg slides up against his thigh, as far as it can go, anyway, since her jeans are still around her ankles.

“You got rid of those stupid levels,” she says, pulling at his lower back until he’s moving against her.

“Yes,” he groans.  She’s reaching inside his shirt, and she can feel her fingers over the scar above his heart.  “You told me to.”

He grabs her hips and moves her to change the angle, where he knows he might have a chance of getting her to come before-

“Oh, fuck!” he feels her tighten around him, shaking in his arms, and tilts her face to kiss her as she rides it out.

“Daisy,” he says tenderly, and she pulls him closer, tells him not to stop, as he finishes hard and fast until he’s followed her a moment later.

They’re standing still, in silence, catching their breath, buried inside each other and he draws her head down to kiss her forehead.

“I called you ‘Skye’ because I was afraid of losing our connection,” he admits.  “I felt like we did for awhile.  I had to figure how to reach you all over again.”

“She’s still here,” she smiles at him.  A little weakly, but he’ll take it.  “I’m sorry, I never told you.”

“You shouldn’t have had to,” he tells her. “I should’ve said something.  Been honest with you about how I really felt. Even if it was, you know, not protocol.”

“Do you like Daisy, as much as Skye?” she asks.

“I know it must have seemed like I couldn’t accept that you were Inhuman, it wasn’t that at all.”

He draws his arms around her and hugs her. “Can you forgive me? Please.  I know you already have, I just need to hear you say it.”

“Yes,” she says, wrapping her fingers around his arm to hold him there. “As long as you can do the same. For all the time we’ve wasted.  I could’ve just been a consultant.”

“No, I couldn’t run SHIELD without you.”

“And anyway, you’re not really the boss of me,” she says, pushing him back and sliding his boxers back over him.

“Also true,” he sighs, partly at the loss of contact and partly at watching her bend to wiggle back into her pants and underwear as he buckles his belt.  “But I’m still responsible for SHIELD.”

“I know,” she nods, stepping to him again.  “You’ve had to make some tough calls lately, because of me.”

“I trust you,” he promises her. “Don’t ever stop believing that.”

“We should do this again,” she says, giving him a little kiss. “When things have settled down.”

She walks past him towards the sink.

“You mean…like later tonight?” he asks, turning over his shoulder towards her with his eyebrows raised and a hopeful expression.

“You’re right,” she says, quirking an eyebrow at him, wiping the water from her face and drying her hands.

She tosses the wet paper towel towards him in a ball, and he catches it, looking up at her smirk.

“We shouldn’t waste any more time.”


End file.
